danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurosaki Yanagiya
Kurosaki Yanagiya (柳家 黒崎 Yanagiya Kurosaki) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, and he is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. He holds the Title of Super High School Level Herbalist (超高校級の「薬草主義者」chō kōkō kyū no “Yakusō shugi-sha”). Name and Development Kurosaki name is meaning 黒 (kuro) meaning Black and 崎 (saki) meaning The curving cape. Which suits him as he wears a Lab Coat as some sort of cape. Kurosaki's Development is base on Mikan Tsumiki in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair but during his development, the author created him to be a Nature Loving boy. Though he shows his loves for nature, he is quick to anger when someone hurts Mother Nature. It's kinda similar to Gonta Gokuhara from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony where he loves bugs and is quickly anger when someone dislikes bugs. Another point in his development is now similar to Shinra Kishitani from the Anime Durarara seeing that some parts of his personality is portrayed by him. Appearance Kurosaki is an average height young man with average white skin with gentle, grey colored eyes and shoulder length hair which was tied up into a ponytail. He wears a peach long polo shirt with a lab coat on top of it, he also has his Doctor's Crest in his chest pocket of his lab coat. He also has a grey yet slight more white jeans with with black leather shoes. Skills & Abilities ''Super High School Level Herbalist '' At a young age, he has save lives of many in his country home, due to his knowledge of some plants. He also has a way to communicate with nature that makes him know the problems of each plant. Though he is good at Herbal Medicine, he thinks he still has so much to know since his choice of plants are only the similar ones you can grow. As the SHSL Herbalist, He has a medical degree in Herbal Medicine. He has great knowledge on Herbalism due to its unique appearances and uses, so he owns a green house and a lab to help him create different medicines using plants and herbs and also serves as a booster for strength and intelligence. Personality Kurosaki is a nice, gentle, slightly calm young man with a hint of a Vegan in him. He has a tendency to care more about Mother Earth than others but he still shares his side of caring for people. He gets angry very easily when someone either litters or cause pollution and is very strict when it comes to learning botany. He often holds a huge grudge to those people who hurt, not only Mother Nature, but his girlfriend Aria and his dear friends as well. He always protect those he loves even if cost him his life. But he is sometimes reckless as his anger is sometimes hard to control, which is why he always stays on his happy side. History ---- ---- ---- Relationship Aria Minegishi Aria and Kurosaki are lovers due to their passion for nature and working together in a Nature Reserve. They met after Kurosaki was transfered to the Nature Reserve due to his knowledge on Botany. He and Aria soon work together due to the two are at the same age. Awhile later, he confess to her and they gladly fall in love and working together. And now, He shows a worry expression whenever Aria was about to do something a bit dangerous or just being alone at that thought. So, he's always with her. And Aria doesn't mind a bit due to him being close to her like a small puppy. Xandu Audette As it turns out in, Xandu and Kurosaki are friends since young. They use to work together in an Elementary School as Xandu being the Caregiving Teacher, and Kurosaki as the older caring big brother. But as time passes he and Xandu seem to have grown a part bit by bit amd later Kurosaki was scouted and needed to be at a nearby Country side where he also met Aria. After a few months, he learned about the incident of the Elementary School where Xandu is the sole survivor of the incident. He wish to visit him at the hospital but he either decided againt it due to them growing apart or that he was busy in taking care of others. Trivia * His Official Illustration is all base on from the Game Super Danganronpa Another 2: The Moon of Hope and the Sun of Despair ** This also shows their Talent Resemblance of being Doctors. Seeing as his Talent is the while Mitsume is the . ** It also shows his heavy resemblance to her since Mitsume isn't wearing her coat in her sprite forms while Kurosaki does. Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Male Category:Culinary-based Talents Category:Health-based Talents Category:Nature-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Herbalist